Madara's Demise - MadaDei x ItaDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi once called Deidara his own but lost him. Now Madara has possession over the blonde and Itachi wants him back. He knows he has to kill Madara to do that, but how? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Madara's Demise 1

Itachi watched as the blonde entered the kitchen. Deidara limped over to the counter and got his usual breakfast of cereal. He watched as Deidara sat stiffly in the chair across from him. He couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

He had, had the blonde once. But he had blown it. He hadn't been able to show his emotions or say the three little words the blonde had longed to hear him say and it had cost him plenty. Now his blonde was Tobi's. It only made him hate Tobi more.

That didn't stop him from wanting the blonde back, to tell him those three little words that the blonde longed to hear; to tell him he would always protect him. He eyed the blonde and took in his appearance. His face was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes.

He hadn't bothered to put his hair up and the scope he usually wore was also absent. Itachi frowned as he stared at his usually good looking ex. That word stung like a kunai in the heart. He bit his tongue and continued his observation.

The blonde looked as though he may have lost a little weight as well. Not that he had much to lose. His usually snug fitting uniform now hung loose in all the places it used to cling too. Also the usually perky blonde seemed to be sullen these past weeks.

Come to think of it, Itachi hadn't seen the blonde smile in quite a while. Tobi walked into the kitchen a moment later and if Itachi didn't know any better he would have sworn he seen the blonde flinch. Tobi walked over and stood above the blonde.

Tobi leaned over and placed a kiss on top of the blonde's soft hair, running his hands down Deidara's sides as he did. Tobi turned to the counter and it was unmistakable, the blonde shuddered. Now Itachi's curiosity was peaked. "Are you okay, Deidara?" He asked. "You look as though you're not feeling well." He added with concern.

"I'm fine. I am just tired, un." Deidara said, continuing to eat his cereal as Tobi turned to look at Itachi with a malicious smile. Itachi only glared at Tobi and looked back at Deidara. Tobi exited the kitchen, leaving the blonde looking pitiful and Itachi seething.

Tachi got up and went to the other side of the table stopping next to the blonde. He hooked a finger under the blonde's chin, making him look up at him. As he looked into Deidara's eyes he could see things he hadn't noticed before.

Hurt, sadness, want and need swirled in the depths of those crystal blue orbs. "Talk to me, tell me what is wrong." Itachi pleaded. "I can't, un." Deidara said quietly. Pulling his face out of Itachi's hand, Deidara finished his cereal.

Itachi shook his head and walked out of the kitchen leaving Deidara behind, a sob reaching his ears as the blonde fell apart. Itachi closed his eyes as he exited the base for some much needed fresh air.

"Come on Itachi! You're not giving it your all. Madara growled. "I'm sorry. I am trying, I just can't focus." Itachi growled back. "What is the point of all this training if you are letting your mind drift else where?" Madara asked eyeing Itachi intently.

"Don't tell me your mind is on the blonde. Tobi wouldn't like it." Madara smiled evilly knowing it would barb Itachi. "Well right now I don't give a shit what Tobi likes or dislikes." Itachi growled looking into Madara's eyes returning the same cold stare.

Now he had done it. Madara walked up to Itachi and leaned in so that his breath brushed Itachi's neck. "I wouldn't like it either." Madara hissed hot and loud. Itachi's eyes turned crimson as he turned to look at Madara. "I wouldn't if I were you Itachi." Madara said the same crimson eyes glaring back at him.

"Now let's get back to work shall we?" Madara asked evilly as he motioned to the training grounds. Itachi walked stiffly back to his place and turned to face his enemy. He knew he would have to kill him to save his precious blonde, before it was too late.

Itachi began forming a plan in his head. He knew that whatever Madara was doing to Deidara that eventually the blonde would crack under the pressure and would do something crazy. He knew the blonde well enough t know his limits and the blonde was approaching his.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara's Demise Ch 2

Later that afternoon Itachi found Deidara wandering around aimlessly about the corridors. He walked up to him and asked again. "Are you sure you're alright? I know that Madara has something to do with what's going on with you." The blond looked up in stunned silence and quickly looked around to make sure they were the only ones around. He grabbed Itachi's sleeve and stepped closer. "What did he tell you?" He asked almost bursting into tears as he said it.

"Nothing, except not to worry about it." Itachi explained. "But I am asking you personally." He said expectantly. The blonde looked down as if searching for the words, when at last he looked up at Itachi. "He's right, you shouldn't worry about it." He said then stepped past Itachi and as if he were about to flee. Itachi quickly reached out and caught his arm.

"Whoa, hold on a minute Dei." Itachi said as he pulled Deidara back around to face him. He had to say something to make him stay, but what? He knew that telling the blonde how he felt could go either way. Maybe it would go well but it could also go very bad. He just knew he had to say something.

"I love you, Dei." Itachi blurted. Deidara jerked free of Itachi's hold and stepped back in shocked surprise. "You what?" He couldn't believe this was happening. The whole time he and Itachi were together, Itachi had never said that to him. Not once. Now when he was going through utter hell his wish had come true.

Unfortunately it was just too late. Now it was his turn to be cold. "Well I don't love you." He said icily as he turned and fled from the corridor. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He watched the blond disappear around the corner and his mind drifted back in time.

_They had been sitting by the river outside of the base. He and Deidara had just had some mind blowing sex. Dei was lying on his shoulder while he leaned against a tree. "Do you love me?" Deidara asked._

"_I care about you but I wouldn't say that I love you." Itachi answered._

"_Well I love you." Deidara pouted._

"_Thank you." Itachi responded._

"_Let's not ruin a good thing okay Dei?" Itachi said squeezing the blonds shoulder._

"_Sure, but I am always going to love you even if I have to love you enough for both of us." Deidara said softly._

Itachi came back to reality just as Tobi entered the corridor. "Itachi what may I ask are you doing here?" A smirk flashing across his face as he eyed Itachi. Itachi ignored him and walked on passed, one of these days he was going to kill that son of a bitch.

He headed upstairs to his room when a noise came from across the hall. He stepped up to Deidara's door and listened as the blond sobbed uncontrollably. He tried the knob and it turned easily. He stepped in and rushed to the bed.

Taking Deidara into his arms he tried to soothe the blond. He held him against him as he brushed the hair out of his face. "Its okay Dei-chan. I am right here." He cooed. Deidara put his arms around Itachi's neck and allowed Itachi to sit down and pull him into his lap.

"I lied, Itachi. I said I didn't love you but I do. I was just so scared to tell you because I know he will do something to you." Deidara whimpered. Itachi held Deidara closer.

"Tell me what he is doing to you Deidara, please!" Itachi hissed.

"He makes me do things. He makes me have sex with him and he does nasty things to me during sex. He cuts on me and he makes me say things I don't want to." Deidara sobbed again as the reality of it sank in again.

Itachi clenched his teeth. He was definitely going to take out Madara. He just needed a plan first. A wave of anger ripped through him at the thought of Madara playing his sick twisted games with Deidara. Itachi had once been subject to them too and he knew what he was capable of.

"I am going to protect you from here on out. Don't worry anymore. I got you covered." Itachi said rocking Deidara on his lap. "How, he will get to me. He always gets to me when I am alone." Deidara cried.

"So we just won't leave you alone then. You stay by me at all times okay?" Itachi asked looking into Deidara's eyes full of seriousness. Deidara nodded. Itachi laid Deidara on the bed and crawled up behind him. He wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist as he cuddled the blond.

"Do you really love me?" Deidara asked quietly.  
"With everything I have, Dei-chan." Itachi replied. Deidara rolled over and kissed Itachi who pressed his tongue into Deidara's mouth deepening the kiss. They held each other and made out the rest of the afternoon.

Several days had passed as Itachi and Deidara stayed glued to each other. They sat together through every meal and hardly ever left Itachi's room. They made love three times in the span of six days and so far things had been going smoothly.

Madara had left Deidara alone. Not that he had a choice with Itachi always in the picture, much to Tobi's chargin and Madara's disgust. Itachi knew that sooner or later he and Kisame would be sent out on a mission and Deidara would be unprotected. This bothered him to no end.

At the moment he sat watching his beautiful blond bomber sleeping and since they had started staying in Itachi's room there hadn't been anymore nightmares for Deidara. Itachi smiled at the blond and laid next to him. He needed to take Madara out once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Madara's Demise Ch 3

Kisame and Itachi readied for their mission. Itachi was so pissed about having to leave Deidara to the mercy of Madara that he stormed down the stairs and to the exit. Deidara had locked himself in Itachi's room as soon as the Uchiha had left. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the elder Uchiha came for him.

Kisame and Itachi began their descent down the trail away from the base. Kisame wanted to ask Itachi what was wrong but knew better than to prod the Uchiha when he was angry like this. So he kept his mouth shut and let it go. Deidara lay in Itachi's bed terrified of the moment when Madara would come through that door and make him do awful things.

Deidara was sound asleep by the time that moment came. He had kept himself so aware that he had fallen asleep from the adrenaline crash. Madara stood over the unsuspecting blonde. He watched him breathe in and out softly as he reached over and pulled a strand of the blond locks between his fingers.

Deidara stirred and began to come too. Madara smiled evilly as he waited for Deidara to notice him there. Deidara opened his eyes only to jump back and a scream threatened to rip from his throat. Madara held up a finger waving it back and forth in an ah, ah, ah gesture. Deidara slunk low into the bed trying to get some distance between the two of them.

Madara crawled onto the bed and slipped closer to Deidara. Deidara whimpered as Madara closed in on him. Deidara wanted nothing more than to die right here. He figured it would be better than anything that Madara would put him through. He tried to move to the foot of the bed for a chance to run but Madara was there blocking him in an instant.

Deidara's eyes filled with tears as he helplessly sagged against the arm blocking his way. Madara grabbed him and pulled him free of the bed. He carried the blond to his chamber hidden deep within the cave. No one would come looking for him there. He tossed Deidara onto his bed and move to a closet to get a few things.

The first thing he did when he had Deidara positioned was to tie his hands together and then bind them to the headboard. Deidara whimpered as he felt the binds tighten. Madara rubbed a finger across Deidara's cheek making him flinch. Madara pulled out his favorite torture device next. A dagger with a red and black handle. The red was ruby's while the black was some sort of serpent.

Deidara eyed the knife as Madara ran the blade across his own finger. Blood seeped from the cut as he leaned forward and thrust the finger between Deidara's lips. Deidara made a face as the copper taste of blood filled his mouth. Madara ran the finger over Deidara's tongue and then pulled it free. He leaned over to Deidara's finger and made the same sharp cut. Deidara yelped as the pain shot through his nerve endings.

Madara pulled the finger to his mouth as he sucked the blood from the blonde's finger. Deidara closed his eyes as he felt the tongue wrap around his now injured finger. Madara released his finger and came back eye level to Deidara. "We are just getting started my pet." He said seductively. Deidara took a ragged breath and hung his head. Madara crawled onto the bed and pulled Deidara's legs apart.

Deidara had been dressed only in a sleep shirt and boxers and now Madara cut them away with very little effort. Deidara now lay naked before him and he was now choosing a spot to mark his pet. He pressed the dagger to Deidara's thigh as he tested the softness of the flesh. Satisfied with the spot he slashed the skin causing Deidara to scream in pain. Madara smiled sadistically as he got blood and screams.

He leaned down and pressed his tongue to the gash licking the wound making Deidara cry out in pain from the saliva. He continued to look for a new spot as he licked the blood from his lips. Deidara squirmed all around trying to get comfortable as the pain coursed through his thigh and he knew it was going to hurt a hell of a lot more before this was done. Madara placed the dagger against the inside of Deidara's arm. He pressed against the bicep and grinned.

He slashed through the arm as Deidara shrieked in pain. Madara chuckled as he leaned down to lick away the blood pooling under the blonde's arm. Deidara cried harder as he tried to fight the pain with mind over matter. He tried to focus on anything but the pain and Madara but it was no use. He hurt so badly and yet he knew it wasn't over. Madara stood up to remove his clothing.

He crept back onto the bed and grabbed Deidara's legs, spreading them as wide as they would go and he brutally took Deidara again. The rape lasted a lot longer this time than it ever had. Deidara screamed and yelled everytime Madara rubbed against the gash on his leg. He knew he should be worried more about the fact that he was being contaminated yet again but all he could worry about was the pain in his leg and arm.

An hour later Madara pulled away from him. He had bite marks on his neck and shoulder. He was bleeding badly from every place he had been wounded and now he was bleeding from the rape as well. Madara sat on the edge of the bed and smirked. He then picked up the dagger to once more continue his torture of the blond. He slashed at his stomach and then at the side of his neck.

He licked the wounds and then began cutting the threads of the mouth on Deidara's chest. Deidara screamed frantically as he felt each stitch pop open. He was so scared of what Madara intended to do with that mouth. He knew how dangerous that mouth was hence the stitching. Madara laughed as he kept popping the threads one by one.

All of a sudden there was a flash as something made Madara hit the floor. Deidara looked around but didn't see anything. Madara got to his feet looking around as well. Whatever it was had to be here somewhere. Out of nowhere Kisame and Itachi appeared. Kisame was still having trouble with the secret leader part, but was quick to get over to Deidara.

He cut the ropes and wrapped Deidara up in a blanket and fled the chamber to the main part of the base. Deidara screamed that they had to go back for Itachi. Kisame nodded and said he would go help Itachi when he took care of Deidara. Deidara protested as Kisame placed him on the infirmary table. He unwrapped the blanket and got out some supplies. He wasn't a medical ninja but he would have to do for now as Kakuzu was on a mission.

Itachi threw a kunai at Madara who just caught it and threw it back. Itachi dodged it and made a hand sign. He used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu and caught Madara's bed on fire. Madara stepped away from the bed as he grabbed his cloak off the chair. He put it on as he fled to his office. Itachi was quick to follow and almost got a Katana to the gut. He pulled out his own to block it and entered the office.

They battled Katana to Katana for almost a half an hour. Neither was getting anywhere since Madara was Itachi's teacher. They hit each others Katanas and blocked each hit that the other gave. Itachi activated his Sharingan only to be outsmarted by Madara. Madara quickly transformed into Tobi and the swirly mask saved him from the attack. Itachi growled in irritation as Tobi used Madara's jutsu's and kept Itachi from making any hits.

Kisame cleaned and sewed the wounds shut and bandaged them as best he could. He gave Deidara a hefty dose of painkiller and wrapped him back up in the blanket. He carried the blond into Itachi's room and lay him on the bed as the drugs kicked in effectively knocking the blond out. Kisame left the room and headed back to the chamber he had left Itachi in.

He found it again almost instantly and was welcomed with the sight of jutsu's being used back and forth. He stepped into it immediately and hefted Samahada off of his back. He struck towards Tobi as he looked at the nin in question. "Where did the other one go 'Tachi?" He asked in confusion.

"He is the other one." Itachi said, striking out with his Katana again and actually getting a cut in on Madara/Tobi's arm. He hissed as he slashed at Itachi only to get thrown back by Kisame. He glared through the hole in the mask and jumped at Itachi again. Kisame blocked his attempt and he again went to the ground. He called out a few obscenities worthy of Hidan as he jumped back up to attack.

Madara raced towards Itachi again and this time he was quicker than Kisame could anticipate. He collided with Itachi as both Katanas faced each other. They came together and a clash of metal into flesh could be heard. Itachi's eyes went wide as Madara gasped. Kisame stood watching as if in slow motion. He looked at Itachi and all he could see was fear. Kisame felt his chest clench as he watched the two of them go down.

He reached out and grabbed Itachi to keep him from hitting the ground. He pulled Madara away from Itachi and all became clear. Itachi's Katana had gone through Madara's chest and Madara's Katana had sliced into Itachi's leg. Kisame sighed in relief as he grabbed Itachi and helped him over to the couch. They sat down and Kisame tied a tourniquet around Itachi's bleeding leg.

"How is Deidara?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I stitched his wounds and restitched his mouth on his chest. I gave him some good painkillers so he is resting peacefully right now." Kisame said as he placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi closed his eyes. He was so angry with himself for not being able to prevent this from happening again. "Kisame, thank you so much for all you have done. Taking care of Deidara and helping me with this. We need to get rid of the body and no one can know about him that doesn't already know." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded he could understand why it had to be done. "We still have a mission to do. We could take it with us and dispose of it somehow." Kisame said. Itachi thought about it. He had a better idea.

"Why don't we disfigure him and give him to Sasori as a puppet. He would be able to make a different face for him. We don't have to elaborate on where it came from." Itachi said. Kisame nodded. He liked that Idea a lot. So they set to work as Itachi burned the flesh off of his face and head. They picked up the body and rolled it in a sheet. They carried it up to Sasori's room and dropped it on the floor.

Itachi went to check on Deidara and Kisame went to clean up the office. Itachi said that no one was allowed in the room so they would get rid of the bed later. He made sure to put everything back to where it was supposed to be. If Sasori didn't figure out right away what Jutsu's the puppet had they would be safe for a while. No one would know that it was Madara Uchiha. It would simply look as though he vanished.

Deidara opened his eyes as he felt Itachi touch his arm. "Hey, Itachi." He said sleepily.

"Hey Deidara. He is gone you don't have to worry about him anymore." Itachi said as he ran his hand over Deidara's hair. Deidara nodded and gave Itachi a grateful kiss. He laid his head back down on the pillow and slept peacefully. Kisame and Itachi went to finish their mission as though nothing had happened. The good thing was that Sasori would be back a day after them.


End file.
